Five Nights At Freddys 2 Mike And Jeremy WIP
by Sans The Skele-Fnaf God
Summary: This Is A Story About If Five Nights At Freddys 2... Well... Y'know... Stuff
1. Night 1

**_Before You Say That This Is Just A Normal Stupid Story About Mike ITS NOT... Just A Few Words Before I Start :/ Alsooooo The Marionette IS And Will Be A GIRL_**

* * *

Jeremy Was Getting Ready To Go To His Stupid Job At The Pizza Place Around The Corner Called Pizza Mutt. "Ugh...I Hate My Job!" He Groaned,He Then Realized That A Commercial Was On The Tv Saying "_Freddy Fazbears Pizza Reopened And Help Wanted For The New Security Guard To Work The Night Shift! 100.50$ A Week Call 1-800-Faz-Fazbear!"Jeremy Rushed To The Phone And Signed Up.** 2 DAYS LATER ON MONDAY.**_

_Jeremy Was At His New Job And He Then Got A Phone Call "Hello? Hello?" Was All It Could Speak Before Jeremy Muted It "Y'Know It Wasent Nice To Hang Up On Me" A Voice Said From The Shadows,Jeremy Quickly Grabbed His Flashlight And Flashed It In The Direction The Words Came From A Male Was Standing There With A Phone In His Hand And He Mostly Looked Like He Was 22,He Grabbed A Seat And Pulled Up Next To Jeremy."I'm Mike" He Said Smiling "I-I-Its N-Nice T-To Meet Y-Y-Y-You..." Jeremy Stammered Said  
"If You Want I Could Check The Cameras For You..." Jeremy Flashed The Flashlight in the hallway,Staring at them was The One And Only...Marionette "**Oh God Mike Look!**" Mike Quickly Ducked Under The Desk "We're Screwed" Mike Said "Hello" The Marionette Said And Laughed,Jeremy Just Stared,Mike Then Pulled Jeremy Down Under The Desk "Put the mask on..." Mike Said Jeremy Quickly Put The Mask On And Mike Put On A Bonnie Marionette Peeked in,And Jeremy Looked Up With His Mask On To See If She Was There"Hello Jeremy~" She Said "MEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Screamed Jeremy,Jeremy Then Panicked and Went Into The Vent To Hide "Hi Sexy~" Said A Voice From The Vent,Jeremy Looked Up And Saw It Was Toy Chica,He Quickly Crawled Out And Screamed "Mike,Run!"  
_

_Mike Got Up And Ran Out Into The Hallway Into The Restroom,Jeremy Facepalmed And Slammed His Head On His Desk."Ahhh!" Someone Screamed From The Hallway,Jeremy Was Already Ready To Quit,The Clock Was Ticking,Then It Turned 6 AM..._

_ **TO BE RESUMED AT NIGHT 2 OR SOMETHING IDK**_


	2. Night 2

Jeremy Was Bored At Home,It Was 1am...Then He Realized "I'm late for work!" Jeremy Rushed To His Car With Some Coffee And Some Coke (THE SODA) 1:30 am,Jeremy Just Arrived And Rushed Into The Office Mike Randomly Fell From The Ceiling "Well Time To Start"Mike Said "Jeremy Check The Cameras" Jeremy Quickly Grabbed The Camera,Something Was Wrong...All The Animatronics Left! Even BB "They Are All Gone!"

Mike Just Screamed "What!?" Jeremy Looked Over To Prize Corner,He Stared At The Red Caution Sign,Right Before It Ran Out... The Jack In The Box Music Played. "Oh God Shes Out!" Mike Screamed Out... Again

"What Do We Do?!" Jeremy Screamed Out As Well,Jeremy Checked The Cams And Balloon Boy Was In The Vents,"No No No No Nope" Mike Said,Balloon Boy Was Laughing,He Was In Their Room...Foxy Lunged Out Of The Darkness At Jeremy "AHHH!" Jeremy Rolled Under The Desk As Foxy...Killed Mike,Jeremy Stared In Awe,He Couldn't Do This...He Got Up,And He Ran For The Exit,But...Everyone Was Out Now,The Marionette,Foxy,Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Toy Chica,Toy Bonnie,You Get The Point,He Was Surrounded "Why Me..." It Seemed He Was Dead Too... "There Is Only One Way..." He Went Up To Toy Chica And Said"I THINK YOU ARE AS UGLY AS NORMAL CHICA!"Toy Chica Cried And Chica Was Like "Y-Y-Y-Y-YESS!" Toy Chica Ran Away,He Ran Out Behind Her And Slammed Through The Door... He Was Never,Coming Back...Well...For Now

** NEXT NIGHT:Senpai Noticed Me (what)**


	3. Night 3

**Night 3... God Jeremy Good Luck**

Jeremy Drove To Freddy's He Was Getting There Early So He Could At least Have Some Free Time During The Hours,He Sat In His Chair... The Image Of Mike Getting Destroyed Floated In His Mind... Jeremy Ate A Sandwich And Walked Over To The Restroom To Take A He Realized It Was 12:30... He Ran To His Desk And Wound Up The Music Box... Jeremy Thought This Would Suck,He Forgot To Check All The Lights,He Didn't Have Time Then He Pulled The Camera Down And Toy Chica Jumped Out At Him,He Just Stared At Toy Chica And He Realized... He Screwed Up. As All Of The Animatronics Entered The Room Toy Chica Dragged Him And Said "I'll Deal With Him..." All The Animatronics Walked Away Into The Party Rooms And Had A Party As Toy Chica Threw Jeremy Into The Girls Restroom (What Is She Doing To Me?) Jeremy Thought,He Saw A Shiny Gold,Or Bright Yellow Walk Towards Him With A Knife "Hello..." The Animatronic Said Jeremy Didn't Say Anything, The Goldish Animatronic Slowly Stabbed The Knife Into Jeremy,The Thing Is The Knife... Was Fake? The Golden Animatronic Pulled Jeremy Off The Ground And Said "Here Just Put This Suit On..." The Animatronic Handed Jeremy A Suit Like Toy Bonnie's But It Didnt Have Rosy Cheeks And It Had A Black Top Hat And Bowtie With Black Wings Its Eyes Were Pink And Jeremy Put It On "The Animatronics Name Is Toast..." The Animatronic Told Him,They Walked Into The Party Room And The "Gold Animatronic" Nodded At Toy Chica,Toy Chica Walked Over To Jeremy In The Suit And Said "Hey Toast,Remember What You Said Yesterday?" It Seemed Jeremy Had Turned Into Toast... His Brain Remembered Everything Toast Did... He Was One Of Them... He Liked It... He Seemed More Attracted To Some Of The Girl Animatronics... This Was His New Life.

**END OF NIGHT 3**


End file.
